


Color Boi Chat

by InkedMyths



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: Four boys, one chat, a lot of shenanigans.





	Color Boi Chat

TheMoodyBlues: I'm bored

TheMoodyBlues: Anyone got any interesting stories to tell

OhGreenWorld: Nothing much comes to mind right now

PurpleRain: Hey Blue

TheMoodyBlues: Wha

PurpleRain: What about that time with you

PurpleRain: On the bus

TheMoodyBlues: Wait

PurpleRain: In middle school

TheMoodyBlues: NO

OhGreenWorld: ???

TheMoodyBlues: I THOUGHT WE AGREEED TO MEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN

OhGreenWorld: Mever

PurpleRain: You wanted a story

TheMoodyBlues: NOT THAT ONE

OhGreenWorld: What are you even talking about 

PurpleRain: You weren't there for this

PurpleRain: It was that one field trip we went on

TheMoodyBlues: YEAH I KNOW

TheMoodyBlues: I'D ALMOST FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT COMPLETELY

TheMoodyBlues: AND YOU JUST HAD TO BRING IT UP AGAIN

PurpleRain: It's kind of funny now

TheMoodyBlues: IT'S THE GREATEST EMBARRASSMENT OF MY LIFE

PurpleRain: Lol

TheMoodyBlues: THEY SENT ME TO TYE PRINCIPAL'S

OhGreenWorld: What did you do???

PurpleRain: Welll

TheMoodyBlues: Whatever

TheMoodyBlues: You can tell him

PurpleRain: You sure

TheMoodyBlues: At this point we pretty much tell each other everything 

TheMoodyBlues: Me and Red knoe shit about each other

TheMoodyBlues: I don't care

PurpleRain: Agdhshs okay so

PurpleRain: We were on a field trip in middle school to the theatre to see our school's performance

OhGreenWorld: ohno

PurpleRain: Now let me preface this with this was around the time Undertale was a big thing

OhGreenWorld: AGDVWHJD

PurpleRain: So we were sitting in the back of the bus doing impressions

TheMoodyBlues: Wait was this the time I got banned from field trips or was that a different time

PurpleRain: Wh

PurpleRain: No it's when you screamed on the bus

TheMoodyBlues: Yeah I know but I was trying to figure out if it was two seperate tisms or

TheMoodyBlues: Nevermind

OhGreenWorld: Wait you got banned from field trups

TheMoodyBlues: Moving on

PurpleRain: So anyway we're doing impressions and we get yo Undyne

TheMoodyBlues: WAIT

OhGreenWorld: AA

TheMoodyBlues: IT WAS ROLLXALL

TheMoodyBlues: THE TEACHER WAS CALLING OUT NAMES

OhGreenWorld: OKAY

PurpleRain: Right

PurpleRain: So she calls out Blue

PurpleRain: And in the game, Undyne's yells are written as "Nygah" or something

PurpleRain: So Blue goes ahead and tries to scream that

PurpleRain: But it came out wrong

OhGreenWorld: OHNO

PurpleRain: I'm just looking at Blue like

PurpleRain:  _ What did you just do _

OhGreenWorld:  ** _OHNOOO_ **

TheMoodyBlues: THEY SENT ME TO THE P R I N C I P A L

PurpleRain: We awkwardly brush that off and the ride continues

PurpleRain: We get back, it's one of the last periods of the day I think

OhGreenWorld: AAAA

PurpleRain: Blue and I see each other downstairs

PurpleRain: "Hello Blue"

PurpleRain: "Hey Vio"

PurpleRain: And then one of the teachers comes screaming

PurpleRain:  _ "BLUE, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW" _

PurpleRain: I bolted with my refilled water bottle

PaintedRedToFitRightIn: I JUST BEAT MY GAME

PurpleRain: Oh hello

OhGreenWorld: Congrats!

TheMoodyBlues: Hey Red welcome to storytime

TheMoodyBlues: Also congrats

PaintedRedToFitRightIn: AAAAAAH

PurpleRain: Scroll up if you dare

OhGreenWorld: What a tale

TheMoodyBlues: AHDGSHS

TheMoodyBlues: I will say I managed to convince the principal it was an ACCIDENT IT CAME OUT WRONG I'M SORRY

OhGreenWorld: That's good

PaintedRedToFitRightIn: XD

OhGreenWorld: Also Blue how do you get yourself into these situations

TheMoodyBlues: Impulse

PurpleRain: He can't be left unsupervised

PaintedRedToFitRightIn: I thought you were with him??

TheMoodyBlues: Vio is terrible supervision

PurpleRain: That's because you don't listen to me

PurpleRain: Also how am I supposed to predict half of the shit you do

TheMoodyBlues: You don't 

TheMoodyBlues: I'm an enigma

PurpleRain: If that's what you want to call it

PaintedRedToFitRightIn: Lol


End file.
